


Road Music

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clark stayed a farm boy, M/M, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Bruce Wayne has some car trouble in Kansas.





	Road Music

It’s not like Bruce can’t fix his own damn car.

Playboy reputation or no, his parents always insisted on self sufficience, and Alfred wouldn’t have let him get away with less. But there’s not much Bruce can do about a half buried tree branch (more like tree trunk from the size) on the unpaved road that messed up his entire undercarriage. Even he can’t carry around that many spare parts.

And of course, it has to be a road in the middle of nowhere, because a meeting with Lexcorp can’t ever be even halfway smooth. Bruce has to walk two miles to a farmhouse he prays isn’t abandoned. It seems well kept enough and-

“Hello? Need some help?” says a well-cut slab of Kansas corn-fed farm boy beef walking out of the barn wiping his goddamn glasses. It’s hotter than anyone has any right to be. “Yes. My car, I-” “I’ve got a tow, don’t worry about it.” He says. And smiles.

Lexcorp can go screw itself, Bruce isn’t even going to try to make his meeting now.


End file.
